


Second Life, Second Chances. (The drabble)

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Monster Factory - Polygon (Web Series), Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, second life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: The Boy Mayor has a moment of discouragement, and Totinos talks him through it.





	Second Life, Second Chances. (The drabble)

The Boy Mayor flops down onto the couch with a sigh. So far his campaign was _not_ going well. They had been ejected from several different venues, they had paraded through half a dozen sex clubs for nothing, ~~and they may have killed someone's~~ ~~dog.~~  

What is it going to take to get people onboard? The residents of Second Life are so used to the lawless wasteland the town has become, that they don't even take their chance to choose their future ruler seriously.

Totino's comes strolling into the house, and the boy mayor hears him unstrap his pizza caddy from his back, and set it on the desk.

"Hey boss, I'm home." 

The Boy Mayor sighs. "Totinos. Did you get the Space Pizza?"

Totinos walks over to the couch, and The Boy Mayor moves over so he can sit down.

Totinos passes a pizza box over to his campaigning friend, and then pulls out a slice from his own.

After Totinos has finished a piece and he notices The Boy Mayor hasn't even opened his box, Totinos frowns. "Are you doing alright, sir?" 

"Totinos. What are we doing wrong? Does the town _want_ to be ruled under the tyranny that is Duran Duran?" 

Totinos pats his associate on the back. "There, there, sir. They just don't know how great of a leader you are. We just need to recompose, and make a new plan. We'll get back out there, and campaign even stronger than ever." 

The Boy Mayor sniffs. "You really think we can do it?" 

Totinos smiles. "I know we can. We'll get back out there, and show them why they want you as Mayor."

The Boy Mayor smiles. "Alright. I'm going to need a suit."


End file.
